In a company, there may be many computing assets that are configured in various ways. These computing assets may be spread throughout an organization. Configurations that are ideal for a large company are often not ideal for a smaller company. Furthermore, configurations that may be legal in one country may not be legal in another county.
One or more system administrators may be employed to manage these computing assets. The system administrators may be IT generalists who are not specialists on any particular product that runs on the computing assets. The system administrators may also have other competing job responsibilities other than maintaining the computing assets.
With many software products having many configuration options, managing, configuring, and maintaining these computing assets may be beyond the knowledge, time, or other resources available of most system administrators. Rather than hiring more system administrators or throwing more resources at maintaining the computing assets, companies want better solutions.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.